warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior's Destiny Allegiances
'MoonClan' Leader Quickstar- Light brown she-cat Deputy Wolftalon- Long-furred grey tom 'Roleplayed by: 'Leopard Medicine Cat Dapplestream- Ginger(with white flecks) she-cat Apprentice, Mudpaw Warriors Drippingfur- Dark grey tom with black drizzly stripes Heronstep- Blue-grey she-cat Quailflight- Light brown and white mottled she-cat Darktail- Black tom with amber eyes Creekshine- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Frostlight- Long-legged white she-cat Foxpelt- Ginger she-cat with black ear tips Shiningfeather- Long-furred grey and white she-cat Owlclaw- Brown tabby tom Blazeheart- Flame coloured she-cat with dark green eyes Apprentice, Aspenpaw Frogfoot- Light brown (with darker brown flecks) tom Apprentice, Currentpaw Lightwhisker- White and light brown she-cat Bearstep- Long-furred dark brown tom Apprentice, Rustlepaw Stillfire- Cream coloured tom Flowerthorn- Tortoiseshell she-cat Lionstrike- Handsome golden tom with river blue eyes Apprentice, Moonpaw Nightbreeze- Black she-cat with amber eyes Dawnshadow- Light ginger she-cat Apprentices Rustlepaw- Mottled brown she-cat Mudpaw- Brown and white tom Moonpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with ice blue eyes Aspenpaw- Long-furred dark grey she-cat with grey-green eyes Currentpaw- Dark ginger tom Queens Sweetwind- Cream-coloured she-cat Lightwhisker- White and light brown she-cat Expecting Owlclaw's kits ForestClan Leader Mountainstar- Light grey tabby tom LakeClan Leader Salmonstar- Large dark cream tom Medicine cat Littlemoon- White she-cat Roleplay'ed by: 'Leopard BoneClan Leader Emberstar(Ember)- Black tom with fiery amber eyes Deputy Talonslash (Talon)- Brown tabby she-cat with a white belly, blue eyes and long front claws Medicine Cat Shadeheart(Nightshade)- Black she-cat with strange, deep purple eyes Warriors (Ember's Protecters) Thickfur (Thick)- Pretty, sleek silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Darkice (Dark)- Smoky grey tom Warriors (Bone's Inner Guard) Warriors (Initiation Generals) Thinlegs(Scrawny)- Tiny, skinny light brown tom Slickfur (Slick)- Small dark grey tom Warriors (Initiation Practitioners) Antlerclaw (Antler)- Dusty brown tom Warriors (Regular) Sliceheart (Slice)- Grey tabby tom Clawslice (Claw)- Light brown tabby tom with a missing eye Stormcloud (Storm)- Dark grey she-cat Waspsting (Sting)- Golden tom Shaggyfur (Mane) - Long-furred golden tom with blue eyes 'Roleplayed by: 'Millie ShadeClan Leader Toadstar- Black tom Deputy Blackstep- White tom with one black paw Medicine Cat Goldenface- Brown tabby tom Apprentice, Mallowfern Warriors Bluecloud- Blue-grey she-cat Apprentice, Thinpaw Shadownight- Black she-cat Brackenberry- Mottled brown she-cat Apprentice, Lichenpaw Oakshadow- Brown tabby tom Lionclaw- Long-furred golden tabby tom Apprentice, ''Dapplepaw Duckfeather- Mottled brown and white tom Apprentices Mallowfern- Cream-coloured she-cat Thinpaw- Skinny light grey tom Lichenpaw- Light blue-grey tom with a silver speckled muzzle Dapplepaw- Dappled golden she-cat Queens Rockshadow- Dark grey she-cat ''Mother of Jaykit (Light grey tabby tom with a white belly), Featherkit (Silver she-kit) and Scratchkit (Small light golden tom) Orangeleaf- Ginger she-cat Mother of Etchkit (Golden-brown tom) andYellowkit (Black she-kit) Elders Yellowtooth- Black she-cat with a broken canine Cats Outside Clans Dotty- Black and white she-cat Mother of Meadow (Light ginger she-kit), Mouse (Light grey she-kit) and Brook (Dark grey she-kit). Tiger- Dark flame-coloured ginger tom with amber eyes Ferret- Light brown and dark brown seal point she-cat Pastel- Pale cream she-cat Sandy- Pale ginger she-cat ''Mother of Butterfly (pale ginger she-kit with blue eyes), Rose (white she-kit with pink eyes) and Storm ( dark grey and white tom with amber eyes) '' James- White tom with grey tabby patches Sun- Beautiful golden she-cat Chase- Golden-brown tom Eagle- Dark flame-coloured tabby tom with one missing eye and one deep emerald green eye Other Animals Leaf- Fox who lives in the hills behind MoorClan Star- White stag who lives in the forest behind the lake territories Danny- Peaceful brown German Sheperd who lives at the police station on the Thunderpath, near Day's old house